Socially
by Leecassi
Summary: The Z Gang get together at Capsule Corporation for a dinner that Bulma has organized against Vegeta's will. Story includes: Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Oolong, Master Roshi, Tien, Choutzu, Puar, Yamcha, Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan and Piccolo


Socially: _This was originally supposed to be an English project from 2 years ago but I wanted to put it on this site as my first story._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story

"Those annoying people aren't coming here and that is how it's going to be until you're tired of me!" Vegeta crossed his arms with a wicked smirk on his face.

Bulma held her hands in fists trying to not let her quick temper get the best of her.

"What, are you going to cry about it now?" Vegeta was taunting Bulma and she knew it but it was her nature to argue with her stubborn husband.

"I am truly sorry Your Highness," she spat out the 'your highness' part with venom laced into her words," but these are my friends and this is my house! Leave if you are going to be a jerk!"

"I'd like to see you make me," Vegeta stood at his full height and slowly moved closer to Bulma in order to scare her, but she was braver than that.

"Oh, not me," Bulma narrowed her eyes and stood up straighter, "but Goku would love to do it for me any day. Besides, he's much st—"

"You wouldn't dare!" Vegeta sneered.

"—Stronger than you!"

Vegeta pushed Bulma forcefully against the wall behind her. "You are going to pay for that," he whispered barely audible with his rough voice. He smirked at the wide-eyed look she shot at him but before he could respond, Goku, Chi Chi, and Gohan appeared in Capsule Corp's living room.

Vegeta sprung away from Bulma.

"Hey guys!" Goku noticed the tension between the couple, "Did we… interrupt something?"

Bulma blushed and Vegeta got a sly look on his face. They both knew exactly what Goku meant by 'anything'.

"No, no! Vegeta was just going to see if Trunks is ready!" Bulma answered a little too quickly.

Vegeta growled, "The brat is two years old! He is a Saiyan and doesn't need my help!"

Bulma glared at Vegeta until he went upstairs to find Trunks.

Chi Chi took Gohan's coat and he followed Vegeta to find Trunks.

"Need help with anything?" Chi Chi broke the silence.

"The salad isn't finished yet and I didn't want my chef touching it so I suppose you could work on it if you'd like!" Bulma walked with Chi Chi to the kitchen but hurried back when the doorbell rang.

Goku answered it before she could get there but she made it just in time to see Tien, Choutzu, Puar, Yamcha, Oolong, Master Roshi, Piccolo and Krillin walk in.

Goku greeted everyone with his famous grin and a wave.

"Dinner shouldn't be much longer, feel free to make yourselves at home," Bulma announced.

"Good, I'm starved," Goku patted his rock hard stomach. "Anyone want to spar before dinner?"

Krillin, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha agreed to while everyone else decided to sit out or watch.

Fifteen minutes later, Goku had hardly broken a sweat while all of his sparring partners were mostly out of breath, besides Piccolo who was calmly floating in the air meditating.

"Let me spar with Kakarrott, he needs a good workout," Vegeta walked outside with an air of arrogance around him, Piccolo opened one of his eyes knowing he couldn't miss this fight.

"You'll win daddy!" Trunks ran out of the house followed by Gohan. Vegeta rolled his dark eyes wondering how many times he had asked to be called father.

"How much would you like to bet?" Gohan asked, knowing his father is stronger.

"All of your money!" Trunks shouted.

"Stop it brat," Vegeta crossed his arms, "betting isn't for the elite."

Everyone rolled their eyes. No one was in the mood for one of Vegeta's patriotic speeches about high class Saiyans.

"Okay fine daddy," Trunks frowned and crossed his arms. Besides the crazy lavender hair and blue eyes, he was the spitting image of his father.

Goku and Vegeta stood in their perfectly practiced fighting stances waiting for the other to pull the first hit. They started at the same time but both of their punches were blocked. Goku began a series of super fast punches and kicks against Vegeta who only missed four of them.

The fight was getting more personal to Vegeta as it went on but Goku kept it lighthearted as always.

Vegeta flew into the air and began gaining energy for a "Gallick Gun" but the fight was interrupted.

"Time for dinner!" Chi Chi and Bulma made it outside and saw the battle going on. They knew of their husbands' rivalry and didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Kakarrott shut your annoying harpy up. This fight is not over yet," Vegeta clenched his jaw.

"Aw, come on Vegeta! I'm starved and I like when Bulma's chef cooks," Goku said with a slight frown.

"What did you say!" Chi Chi stormed towards her husband with a frying pan, "Are you trying to say you don't like my cooking?"

Goku let a big dopey grin take over his features, "No Chi! That's not what I meant!" one of his hands ran up and down the back of his neck as he nervously laughed.

Chi Chi folded her arms and stared at Goku until she was convinced. "Fine, but it's still time to eat! Come inside everyone."

The group of people went inside and sat around the large dining table of the Brief's home.

The seating arrangements were the same as always. On one side it went Krillin, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Oolong and Master Roshi; On the other side, Gohan, Chi Chi, Goku, Yamcha, Puar, and Choutzu. On the ends of the table were Piccolo and Tien.

The server robots brought out all of the food and everybody began to dig in.

Throughout the entire meal, it was a comical scene. Piccolo, who only drinks water, ignored mostly everyone besides Gohan the entire time. Trunks and Krillin were calling each other names such as flower or chrome dome. Yamcha was ever-so-slightly hitting on Bulma which made Vegeta very angry and jealous. Everything seemed to be a race for Goku and Vegeta; when it came to eating, hugging their wives, and stacking food on their plates, they had to try and one-up each other. Oolong was also getting mad at Vegeta for ferociously eating a piece of ham. He thought it was offensive so Vegeta would eat it louder and more obnoxiously when he had ham. Chi Chi and Bulma were being loud with their gossiping, but most of the people were used to it anyway. Another weird event of the evening was when Choutzu and Puar found out that they wanted to be friends. They were both small with high pitched voices and they knew what the other one meant when they talked about being ignored. Tien and Master Roshi were arguing about girls. Whenever Master Roshi would disrespect women, Tien would either laugh it off or try to avoid sending the old man into the wall.

"Pass the ham, woman," Vegeta ordered Bulma.

"Don't eat anymore ham!" Oolong was getting frustrated.

"Don't call Bulma woman, she has a name!" Yamcha was getting a little freer with his words as the wine kept coming around.

"I don't need you protecting me," Bulma glared at Yamcha. "Here's the ham, Vegeta, say please next time."

"At least chew with your mouth closed!" Oolong ran a hand over his frustrated face.

They kept eating until Trunks began talking about how short Krillin is.

"Well at least I don't look like a flower!" Krillin glanced at Trunks' hair, "it's lavender! I would rather have no hair than purple hair!"

"Watch out baldy, even I could beat you up and I'm only two!" Trunks shot back.

"That's my boy, Trunks," Vegeta gave a smirk of approval to his son.

"Vegeta! Don't teach him bad manners! One day he is going to be the CEO of Capsule Corp and I can't have a CEO with bad manners!" Bulma put a hand on Vegeta's arm and tried not to laugh because even she knew it was funny.

Piccolo hid a laugh behind his glass of water.

"Piccolo, why don't we train anymore?" Gohan kept to himself for the most part besides when he had random questions for Piccolo.

"Your father has that completely covered," Piccolo crossed his green arms and shut his eyes putting himself into a meditative state.

"Friends at least?" Gohan frowned and stared at his empty plate when Piccolo seemed to be blocking him out completely. "Mom, will you give me some more pasta?"

"Say please, Gohan," Chi Chi gave him a disgusted look but hardly paid attention.

"Please! I want to get some before dad eats it all!" Gohan grabbed the bowl before anyone else could take any.

"Please pass the potatoes, Bulma," Goku said around a chicken wing.

"Ew! Don't talk with your mouth full! We don't live in a barn you know!" Chi Chi frowned at her son and husbands behavior. "I thought I taught you better than that."

Goku gave a nervous laugh and shoveled more food into his mouth.

Vegeta glanced at the amount of Goku's food intake and decided he also wanted more.

"More," Vegeta pointed to the chicken that Bulma was holding.

"Fine," Bulma giggled at Vegeta's face which was stuffed full of food, "that's gross Vegeta!"

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek with potatoes on his face.

"Gross! Vegeta!" Bulma laughed some more and tried to get some butter on his face.

"Get a room!" Yamcha was pouting at Bulma and Vegeta's playfulness. "Not everyone needs such a disgusting display while they're eating."

"You are just upset that the woman chose me over you," Vegeta wiped the rest of his food off of his face. "You're lucky I haven't hurt you yet, the least you lowly Earthling could do would be to respect a Prince and his mate."

"Prince of what?" Yamcha frowned, "a dead race that has no hope whatsoever of surviving?"

Vegeta abruptly stood up facing Yamcha who also took to his feet, "You better take that back before this gets out of control," Vegeta's voice was icy and his power was radiating off of him as Yamcha aggravated him.

"Please, Vegeta. Don't do this," Bulma looked up at Vegeta and begged him using the power of her sea-blue eyes.

"Only for you, woman," Vegeta sat back down and glared at Yamcha for the remainder of the dinner.

"May I please have more tea," Choutzu asked nicely to Tien, "Tien, please? Tien?"

Puar shook her furry little head, "I understand what you're going through when it comes to being ignored."

"It's no fun," Choutzu floated across the table to grab the tea from in front of Tien who was deeply arguing with Master Roshi.

The small people talked for a while about being ignored.

"I've had it with you old man!" Tien stood up. "I can't take any more of your mindless words."

Everyone stopped and looked at Tien.

"I, uh, need some air. Would you like to spar Choutzu?" he left the table in a huff as Choutzu loyally followed along.

The group of Z Fighters and friends quietly ate their dessert wondering what Master Roshi and Tien had been talking about that was so important.

"What was that Master Roshi?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Tien is usually so calm."

Master Roshi thought for a moment until everyone noticed his nose bleeding.

"I don't want to know, old man," Vegeta frowned at Master Roshi knowing he was probably having animalistic thoughts about Chi Chi and Bulma.

Vegeta and Goku stood up at almost the same time and Vegeta decided more sparring was in order while Goku had something else in mind.

"Take it lightly this time Vegeta, you let your anger guide your fighting and you become blinded," Goku stretched his arms.

"You take it light enough for the both of us, Kakarrott," Vegeta walked towards the front door and opened it but stopped, "someone has to take fighting seriously."

Goku smiled a wicked smile which was much unusual for him. He turned around and looked at his son. He held up three fingers one at a time, "One… Two… Three…"

"What is the meaning of-?" Vegeta turned around just in time to see Gohan rushing at him.

"GO!" Goku yelled and flew out the door just as his son jumped up from his seat.

"Tag! You're it!" Gohan flew away from a very confused Vegeta who had been knocked to the floor by Gohan's powerful hand.

Trunks looked at his mom, "Can I?" he put on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, Trunks don't use that face on me," Bulma smiled at her adorable son, "Okay fine! But be careful and make sure daddy has fun!"

Trunks wasted no time to fly out the door. Chi Chi began to laugh when she heard Goku's contagious laugh coming from outside.

"Ah! No Vegeta! No!" there was a giant blast and Goku laughed some more.

The robots came back inside and cleaned up the dishes from the huge dinner. Everyone had gathered outside and the robots found them again but this time they were carrying cups and drinks for the huge family to cool off when they were finished with their giant game of tag.


End file.
